


Comfy

by bribrifeefee



Series: Home [15]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Fluff, our boy has had enough angst in this community, vv soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bribrifeefee/pseuds/bribrifeefee
Summary: Everyone needs a break sometimes.
Series: Home [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571659
Kudos: 10





	Comfy

Chase slowly opened his eyes. It was dark and he could hear the soft patter of rain. He felt warm and comfortable. A sense of peace and contentment came over him. Sure, he has things to do in in the morning, but right now? He's just here, existing in the quiet, soft atmosphere that's been created.

Chase buried his head into the pillow, letting himself be pulled back into a quiet sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me! (This is my server too!)  
> https://discordapp.com/invite/tw7BAat


End file.
